king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Knight
黑暗骑士 (Romanized as hēi àn qí shì and translated as Dark Knight) is a robot from Shenzen, China which competed in the first season of King of Bots. In the main competition, it lost its first-round battle to the British Tánshè, after getting flipped onto the wall spikes and left stranded. Dark Knight also fought in a nine-robot Rumble shown at the end of Season 1, which it lost to Nuclear Bomb. Design Dark Knight is a four-wheel driven robot, somewhat box-shaped with indentations in the side. Its primary weapon was a small drum spinner, which could reach top speeds of 8000rpm. Dark Knight is described by the official website as a 'shovel roller'. This refers to Dark Knight's front wedge, which was hinged so that the robot always had a surface on the floor, even when flipped over and running inverted. However, this was at the cost of the wedge's effectiveness overall, and it was exploited in its only battle. Robot History King of Bots (Season 1) In the first round, Dark Knight fought the British representative, Tánshè. It started the battle much more slowly, and Tánshè drove under Dark Knight to reach its back end. Dark Knight was then into the spikes on the wall. Tánshè drove under the drum of Dark Knight, and sparks were thrown as the wedge made contact with the spinner, but Tánshè flipped Dark Knight back into the spikes. Dark Knight meandered in the center of the arena, so Tánshè circled around and then rammed into the side of it. It was evident that Tánshè had the lower ground clearance, as it breached the wedge of Dark Knight, and later flipped it over, albeit not with a full-pressure flip. Dark Knight landed on Tánshè and made contact with its drum, as Tánshè pushed it towards the spiked walls, sustaining damage. Tánshè flicked the Dark Knight up, but not over. Finally, Tánshè moved into a position where it could launch Dark Knight into the arena wall with a full-pressure flip. Dark Knight could not break free from the rail where it had been stranded, and so it was counted out, and eliminated in the first round. Dark Knight also fought in a nine-robot Rumble at the end of Season 1, alongside Blue, Crossfire, Griffin, Ink Thorns, Nuclear Bomb, Steel Dragon, The Grubs and Violent Dragon. As with most of its opponents, it started the battle tentatively, before attacking Ink Thorns and Banger, the bi-wedge-shaped part of The Grubs. Moments later, Dark Knight rammed Violent Dragon into the bar spinner Chop, causing Violent Dragon to topple over and its head to detach. After causing more damage to Violent Dragon’s head with its drum, it proceeded to throw Griffin onto its side with another powerful charge, eliminating the British machine. Dark Knight then pushed Crossfire into the wall and Ink Thorns, leaving the Scottish robot vulnerable to an axe blow from Blue – although not without getting lifted upwards by the floor rods. After this, it pushed and dragged Ink Thorns across the arena, getting underneath the latter in the process and at one point pushing it into one of the stationary grinders. A collision with Chop’s spinner enabled Dark Knight to deflect it into the wall, the recoil immobilizing Chop and therefore eliminating The Grubs as a whole. Dark Knight continued to pursue its remaining opponents across the arena, eventually getting underneath and pushing Steel Dragon into Blue. It proceeded to drag Steel Dragon back towards and onto the circular saws, although not without accidentally driving into one of the saws in the process. Seconds later, Dark Knight forced Blue into the saws, although in doing so it again drove itself into and was carried over by one of the saws. The attack resulted in Blue getting wedged on a piece of Violent Dragon’s debris; Dark Knight rammed Blue over the circular saw mounts in an apparent attempt to free its American opponent, albeit without success. After reversing into one of the grinders, Dark Knight pushed and dragged Steel Dragon across the arena once again, pushing the overhead spinner into the largest remaining piece of Violent Dragon’s head. It met and nudged Crossfire again some time after, before getting underneath Steel Dragon once again and pushing it forwards. However, Dark Knight crawled to a stand as it tried to push past the inverted Griffin; it shuttled back and forth near the defeated pile of the latter, Crossfire and Violent Dragon, before it was suddenly thrown over by the nearby floor flipper. Landing on one of Griffin’s wings, Dark Knight’s wheels were suspended off the floor, leaving it with no way to drive forwards. As a result, it was eliminated from the Rumble, which was eventually won by Nuclear Bomb. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *The team captain entered the arena holding an illuminated sign reading 'Hello World' before Dark Knight's battle. External Links *[http://www.kobchina.com/robot/35 Dark Knight's profile on the King of Bots website (Chinese)] Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots from Shenzhen Category:Robots with drum spinners Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Rumble Competitors